Lost love is not lost
by LadyLesh
Summary: Laxus and Lucy are childhood sweet hearts, but when they get separated they grow without the other. Years later, they meet at Fairy Tail and continue their lost love even though it was not lost. (Lisanna never died. Wendy; Gajeel and Juvia are already there.) Nali, FreedXMira; ElfGreen; CanaXBickslow; Gajevy and others. Hope you enjoy! ON HOLD! WRITERS BLOCK!
1. AN

**Hey, it's LadyLesh. I want to tell a story that I thought up on the dot and got writing to. I hope that you all like it, it's a LaLu couple with a couple of OC's in it. Please review what you think of my story. I'll be uploading different stories every month, because I planning on doing about ten paragraphs for this story so if you like I might carry it on.**

 **Laxus &Lucy: Why do I have to be with Blondie/Sparky here?**

 **Me: I want you to be together, so suck it up and be nice. *giving them a threatening glare***

 **Laxus &Lucy: Hai! *trembling under glare***

 **Natsu: When am I going to be in it? *pouting***

 **Me: Stop pouting, you look ugly. *shaking head***

 **Natsu: *Lips trembling* that's mean, I'm going to tell Gramps. *runs of crying in chibi mode***

 **Ezra: Will I get strawberry cheese cake? *eyes sparkling***

 **Me: Yes, you will Ezra. Now someone do the Disclaimer, please? *sighing***

 **Wendy: All of fairy tail characters belong to Hiro Mashima, expect the OCs. *smiling***

 **Me: Thank you Wendy, now let's get on with the story! *fist in the air***

 **All of fairy tail: Hai!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Getting a guild mark and meeting at last

Normal POV

She had just got her guild mark and decides to go show Natsu. "Natsu, look I got my guild mark!" She shouts, showing the said man her baby pink mark. "That's great Luce!" He exclaims, then went off to fight Gary. Her eyes searches the guild until they land on blue-grey eyes, which stares at her with a heat she couldn't get enough of. They were eyes that she knew all too well. Eyes that she fell for as well as the man who had them. She, at first had a puppy crush, but then they got to know each other. The puppy love turn to a full out love, that anyone could see if they looked deep into each other's eyes.

"….Laxus…." She whispered low, but the surrounding guild mates could hear her. "…Lucy…" Her name set him on fire from inside, any mention of her at all did. He knew he was too deep in the darkness his father put him in, but she became his light. The most beautiful shining star in his night sky and she was his. Yes. He was possessive of her and would do anything to make her happy. She had to be smiling that golden smile, she had to be brightening the surrounding world.

As soon as his name came from her lips and hers from his, all the surrounding mages stopped to see their interaction. They could see how intense their stares were and wondered why they looked at each other that way. Only a selected of people knew and they were: Jude; Ivan; Frist Master Mavis and Third Master Makarov Dreyar. They knew the two's past and how they interacted.

She was shaking her head, not believing he was there looking at her with that heated look again that she never noticed that he was a few feet away from her. Finally noticing, she took a step back. However, one step back she took, was one he took towards her.

Another.

Another.

And another until she was at the guild doors, ready to run. Everyone was still watching them, ready to jump into action at any moment. However, what they got was a surprise. Lifting his hand, he set on her cheek. She leaned into his touch, showing she missed him as much as he missed her. However, the moment was broken by her shaking her head. Not believing he was alive and well in front of her. She couldn't and wouldn't believe it. It's a dream, she tried to convince herself. Nothin' but a dream, but why did her heart beat rapidly? Why? Why is his touch so real, so warm? Why was this swirling pool in her stomach?

She stares deep into his eyes, searching for the emotions only she could she find and draw out. Reaching up, she traces his lightning scar. "I…I miss you, so long I prayed you would come back and take me away like we promised. Then I finally faced the fact you were gone." She laughs, then continues, "It's funny how we first meet. My chosen mate was found at the age of seven and here he is right now"

Lucy drops her hand and takes a step back as she does, she gets a black key off her belt and gently places it in his hand, the one that fell from her face. "He said to give it you, something about finding yourself. 'Try not to fall to deep and stay safe. Take care of her.' He said to tell you" He clenches his fists and held the key to his heart. Resting his hand on her head, he ruffles it and tells her, "Stay safe and don't hesitate to call them or me for help, ok?" She nods, smacking his hand away pouting.


End file.
